Handle MY demon
by Nigamiestmajeure
Summary: Après le bal de la lune sanglante (S1E15), Star et Marco se retrouvent au salon pour passer une soirée plus tranquille. Mais alors que Star le taquine encore sur son côté papa poule, Marco va lui faire un aveu surprenant.


La lune aussi scintillante qu'un rubis surplombait encore le ciel sans étoile quand Star et Marco retournèrent dans le salon, les bras chargés de nachos afin de fêter _el dia de los muertos_ de la façon la plus amusante possible : en regardant la télé. Mais pour garder le côté officiel de cette fête, Star se maquilla en calavera sur le visage, les courbes dessinées sur ses joues se mariant très bien avec ses fossettes en cœur, et les roses rouges sur son front et son menton mettant en valeur ses cornes. Marco, lui, mit une nappe de pique-nique sur la table basse pour déposer les nachos et les crânes en sucre, puis installa les décorations de papier crépon dans la pièce, profitant que ses parents soient partis dans un restaurant mexicain. Enfin arriva le moment le plus difficile dans ce genre de soirée, celui que toute personne sensée redoute, c'est-à-dire choisir le DVD. Le jeune garçon décida de rester dans le thème et sortit tous les DVDs de films d'épouvante, avec des sorcières, des fantômes, des zombis et...

« Des vampires, dit Marco. Franchement je ne connais pas beaucoup de films effrayants ou même intéressants avec ces créatures-là, par contre il y a une série assez géniale...

\- Envoie. »

Marco inséra le DVD de la première saison dans le lecteur, s'assit à la gauche de sa princesse multidimensionnelle préférée et lança « Buffy contre les vampires. »

* * *

Star fut vite subjuguée. Ses yeux entourés de fleurs vertes pastel étaient fixés à l'écran, comme un aimant captant tous les détails de chaque action qui s'y passait. Ses lèvres striées de noir étaient entrouvertes devant le spectacle de la sulfureuse Sarah Michelle Gellar en train de maraver un vampire extrêmement moche. Son nez d'ébène se retroussait à chaque fois qu'un pieu était planté dans une poitrine, alors que la créature poussait un cri en agonisant. Pendant ce temps-là, Marco, son chapeau toujours sur la tête, cachait un rictus sadique à la pauvre nouvelle accroc de Buffy (réaction normale quand on fait découvrir une série qu'on a déjà vu à quelqu'un qui ne sait pas dans quel piège il est tombé). Aussi, ils regardèrent les 6 premiers épisodes d'affilée.

« Waouh, mais c'était vraiment incroyable ! S'écria Star au générique.

\- Je te l'avais dit.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de cette série plus tôt ?

\- Parce que je sentais que ça allait te plaire, et que je ne veux pas être la raison de ton échec scolaire.

\- Je suis déjà en échec scolaire sans raison, alors que cette série vaut le coup de finir ma vie à l'école !

\- Finir sa vie à l'école ? Brrr... je préfères combattre Ludo pour l'éternité plutôt que ça... Tu veux du soda ? Demanda Marco en enlevant son énorme couvre-chef avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- Avec plaisir. C'est vrai que se battre contre Ludo est assez amusant, mais jamais plus amusant que de voir Buffy mettre à terre un monstre maléfique ! Cela dit, quand on y pense, je lui ressemble un peu, à Buffy.

\- Parce que vous êtes blondes toutes les deux ?

\- Nooooooooon... continua Star avec un petit sourire mesquin (vous savez, ce sourire que l'on fait avant de sortir une blague pourrie à un ami). Parce qu'on sait toutes les deux se débrouiller seule pour gérer nos petit-ami diabolique ! »

Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé.

* * *

« Marco ? »

Star courut dans la cuisine et découvrit son ami avec des bouts de verre dans la main et du liquide rouge coulant le long de ses doigts.

« Oh mon Dieu Marco tu t'es blessé !

\- Non non non Star ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est juste de la grenadine ! Mais fais attention où tu marches... Et évites de jurer pendant el dia de los muertos !

\- Pardon. »

Elle prit une serpillière dans un tiroir et jeta les morceaux de verre dans la poubelle prévue à cet effet pendant que Marco en fit de même avec les bouts qu'il tenait toujours dans la main. Après qu'il se soit lavé les mains, la jeune fille vérifia s'il n'avait bien aucune coupure.

« Mais enfin... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien rien... J'ai juste un peu trop serré le verre c'est tout...

\- Marco, bien que je ne peux nier que tu as de la force, tu ne casses pas des objets comme ça ! Alors quoi ? Tu... Tu étais contrarié, c'est ça ? Mon père aussi quand il est contrarié il ne contrôle plus sa poigne et il casse des verres. J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? Est-ce que c'est... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit sur les petits-amis diaboliques ? »

Marco frissonna, et le cœur de Star se serra. Elle n'aurait pas dû enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, ils venaient à peine de se disputer à propos de ça il y a plusieurs heures. Et il s'était excusé, tout simplement.

« Je ne penserai pas que ça te toucherait encore à ce point. Je suis désolée...

\- Star... c'est pas ta faute...

\- Mais explique-moi ! Je comprends pas... D'habitude, quand il s'agit de se battre contre des taureaux à deux têtes tu me laisses passer la première. »

Le duo avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois que face au danger, ils étaient capables de se protéger. Et si le jeune garçon faisait bien attention à ce que Star ne soit pas blessée, il savait néanmoins qu'armée d'une baguette magique, elle ne risquait rien.

« Mais avec Tom tu... »

Marco retira délicatement sa main de l'emprise de Star et alla s'installer sur le canapé tout en se frottant la tête.

« J'aurai dû te faire confiance, tu l'as dit toi-même. Maintenant, j'aimerai qu'on n'en parle plus si tu veux bien...

\- Mais pourquoi tu n'avais pas confiance ? Tu ne m'as pas dit... tu m'as dit en quoi, mais pas pourquoi.

\- C'est pas toi, c'est...

\- Ne me dis pas que... tu es jaloux ?

\- Quoi ? T'es folle ? Fit Marco en rougissant. »

Non évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être quelque chose d'aussi puérile.

« Mais alors quoi ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Je suis ta meilleure amie après tout, non ? »

Il regarda la blondinette qui était visiblement inquiète. Oui, il devrait le lui dire. Star n'était pas moqueuse du genre peste, elle pourrait comprendre. Et puis... il avait envie de lui en parler.

« Disons que... fit-il en relâchant les épaules. Je connaissais quelqu'un qui était amoureux d'une fille, une fille qui était un peu trop possessive, quelque fois manipulatrice et même... violente. Ce quelqu'un a mis du temps à se rendre compte que leur relation était abusive, et durant l'année qu'elle a duré, il a souffert beaucoup sans broncher.

\- Mais pourquoi il ne l'avait pas quitté avant ?

\- Bah... il était stupide, il l'aimait, et à chaque fois elle le baratinait donc il lui laissait une nouvelle chance.

\- C'est triste, répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Et donc tu... tu te sens coupable de ne pas l'avoir aidé avant et maintenant tu veux protéger ceux qui risquent la même chose ?

\- C'est pas exactement ça, dit-il en soupirant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Le gars amoureux... c'était moi. »

* * *

Marco plia ses jambes et posa son front sur ses genoux tandis que Star, debout, le regardait d'un air surpris. Son pote papa poule, son champion de karaté, son meilleur ami, a été blessé par quelqu'un. Et elle ne le supportait pas.

« Marco...

\- C'est rien Star. Vraiment. C'était il y a trois ans, quand je suis rentré au collège. J'étais content d'avoir une petite amie et j'ai eu du mal à réaliser qu'elle m'apportait plus de mal que de bien. Elle m'aimait bien sûr mais... mais pas de la meilleure façon. Je ne me suis séparé d'elle que quand elle s'est mise à s'en prendre à Alfonso et Ferguson.

\- Elle les avait frappé ?

\- Menacé. C'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

\- Et toi ? Elle... elle t'a frappé ? »

Star ne savait pas si elle avait vraiment envie de connaître la réponse. Mais elle savait qu'elle DEVAIT lui demander. Pour qu'il lâche un peu ce poids qu'il traînait derrière lui.

« Elle... dit-il en passant sa main sur sa nuque. Elle avait parfois des crises de colère donc je me retrouvais avec des bleus sur les épaules ou les genoux. Je disais à mes parents que je me faisais ça au karaté.

\- Tes parents ne savaient pas ?

\- Ils trouvaient qu'elle était très intrusive, mais ils pensaient que c'était l'âge et qu'avec le temps elle se calmerait. Je ne leur en veux pas de ne pas avoir remarqué, vu que je faisais tout pour.

\- Et après votre rupture... dit-elle tout aussi doucement en s'asseyant près de lui. Après, tu ne l'as plus jamais revu ?

\- Quelques semaines plus tard son père s'est fait muté et elle a déménagé avec sa famille. Plus de nouvelles depuis, dit-il en souriant.

\- Marco je... pardon.

\- Comme je t'ai dit Star, ce n'est pas ta faute. Au contraire, j'aurai dû t'en parler avant. »

Star le serra dans ses bras, et posa sa tête contre son épaulette.

« Le vrai danger, continua-t-il les yeux perdus dans le vague, le vrai danger c'est qu'on ne peut pas se défendre contre quelqu'un qu'on aime. J'avais peur qu'avec Tom il t'arrive la même chose que moi. »

Marco ferma les yeux et il la revit. Il se souvenait de tout. De ses cheveux bruns clairs, comme du chocolat au lait, se tortillant autour de son visage, des cheveux dans lesquels il aimait entremêler ses doigts. Ça la faisait toujours sourire, quand Marco caressait ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Elle avait aussi deux tresses, longues jusqu'à ses épaules et dont elle colorait les pointes en vert, telles des pointes de se souvenait de son visage, rond, doux, et il se souvenait surtout de ses yeux, des yeux si particuliers. Elle avait les yeux vairons : un de ses yeux était vert l'herbe en plein été, l'autre était marron comme la terre après la pluie. Il se souvenait même de son parfum. Quand elle l'enlaçait tendrement, il pouvait sentir son parfum de fraise des bois et de cannelle.

Il se souvenait de ses joues rouges à chaque fois qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, il se souvenait de sa petite voix tremblante quand elle lui répondait que elle aussi. Il se souvenait de son dos quand elle se mettait devant lui pour le protéger de quelque chose, il se souvenait de ses poings quand elle venait lui reprocher quelque chose.

Il se souvenait de ses larmes quand il l'a quitté pour de bon. Il se souvenait de ses efforts pour éviter de le croiser à la récré. Il se souvenait du carton qui contenait ses affaires qu'elle avait déposé devant sa maison.

Il se souvenait aussi qu'il avait pleuré plusieurs jours tant elle lui avait manqué.

« Mais j'aurai dû deviner que tu étais plus forte que moi, princesse magique d'une autre dimension.

Marco, fit-elle d'une voix grave qui surprit le jeune garçon. »

Elle le décrocha de ses bras puis le tint par les mains tout en se mettant face à lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Marco, écoute-moi bien. Tu es plus fort que tu ne le crois. Tu as réussi à mettre fin à une relation, ta première relation, qui a duré quand même assez longtemps. Tu as eu beaucoup de courage, plus que je n'en aurais jamais. Parce que finalement, avec Tom, je savais que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter parce que... dans le fond je pense que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. Et aussi parce que depuis que je suis sur Terre, depuis que je suis ton amie, j'ai vécu pas mal de trucs, j'ai appris pas mal de choses, si bien que m'occuper de mon ex était presque facile pour moi. Mais toi, tu as surmonté ça alors que tu étais... plus jeune et...

\- Merci Star. »

Marco lui souriait, enfin. Et tandis qu'elle faisait de nouveau un câlin à son Terrien préféré, elle se jura au fond d'elle-même d'étriper la garce qui lui avait fait du mal si elle la retrouvait.

« De rien.

\- Bon... dit-il en se frottant les yeux. On devrait peut-être aller se coucher, il se fait vraiment tard...

\- En fait j'ai une dernière question.

\- Vas-y.

\- Du coup en fait ton côté papa poule, ça vient de là ? »

Marco éclata de rire alors qu'il commençait à ranger les restes des nachos et des friandises.

« Oooooh non. Ça, c'est encore plus vieux ! Mais c'est une autre histoire... »


End file.
